


Not So Silent Night

by tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually That’s Not True, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Hopefully They Do, Hopefully the Christians Don’t See What a Song About Baby Jesus Led to Here, M/M, Moans Are Music, Mutual Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, fight me, sweet music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean is woken up in the middle of the night by a certain angel singing Christmas carols outside his bedroom door. He’s none too pleased at first, but they’re soon making sweet music of a different kind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	Not So Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Anyrei, Eyes_Of_A_Tragedy, and mugglerock for beta'ing this and supporting and encouraging me. Also, extra thanks to mugglerock for helping me with the tags. They're much more fun than any I could think o.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Christmas smut!!

_♩_ _Silent night…_ _♩_

_What the fuck_? Dean thought as he was jolted out of his sleep.

_♩_ _Holy night…_ _♩_

_Oh, hell no_. Dean groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head.

_♩_ _All is calm, all is bright…_ _♩_

Dean dragged himself out of bed and trudged over to the door, scowling as he opened it.

_♩_ _Round yon v_ \- ♩

“What the hell are you doing Cas? Why are you singing outside my door at three in the morning? It’s Christmas Day, supposed to be quiet as a mouse,” Dean yawned.

Cas stopped singing, and smiled sweetly. “It’s ‘Silent Night’, Dean.”

“No, Cas, that’s not…” Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed hold of Cas’s tie and yanked him forward into the room. “You’re gonna wake up Sam.”

Cas frowned as Dean closed the door behind them. “I thought you’d like the surprise. You said you felt like getting into the Christmas spirit.”

Cas was right; Dean had said that, but he was being sarcastic. He’d spotted a particularly hideous Christmas sweater in the store, and was trying to get Sam to buy it. But… of course Cas hadn’t understood the finer points of his sarcasm.

_Stupid literal angel_.

“Well yeah, but since when did that mean you singing me Christmas carols in the middle of the night?”

“Oh, I think I misunderstood. I thought I heard you singing in the night once… maybe twice, and it seemed to make you happy.”

_Oh, jesus… fuck_. Cas had heard Dean jacking off? Dean could feel heat rushing to his cheeks as he tried to think of an excuse, but he came up with nothing.

The silence stretched out between them, and Dean became more uncomfortable by the second. He suddenly wished that Cas would start singing again, or say something. 

Dean shuffled his feet awkwardly, and he saw the realisation on Cas’s face when he figured out what he'd actually heard. Cas’s eye twitched, and he tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in that way of his.

“Oh, you… you were…” Cas said, suddenly stumbling over his words.

“Yes, I was having a little private time,” Dean admitted, not looking at Cas.

“I see.” Cas’s fingers twitched as he fumbled with his tie. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Depends on the question.” Dean just knew it was going to be embarrassing as fuck.

“What do you think of when you… you…”

_Oh no, this wasn’t embarrassing at all_. At that moment Dean wished a hole would open up and swallow him, but sadly it didn’t. Where was an apocalypse when you needed one?

What should he do? Tell Cas that wasn’t the kind of question you asked your best friend, say it was none of his damn business? Lie? Tell the truth? Oh man… the truth was a little too much to admit to, wasn’t it?

“Cas, that question’s kinda personal, you know?” Dean said, hoping that would stop Cas from asking any more on the subject.

“Oh.” Cas looked disappointed, but apparently he wasn’t deterred. “You did say I could ask you anything. Teachable moments?”

“Yes, but… that isn’t what I meant. I mean, it is what I meant, but…” 

_Godfuckingdammit_ , _could this get any more awkward_?

“So…” Cas started, staring into Dean’s eyes as if they held the secrets of the universe.

Dean swallowed thickly, and dropped his gaze to the floor. “People. I think about people.” Hopefully that would be enough for Cas to drop the subject.

“People.” Cas repeated. “Particular people, or… people in general?”

_Dear god, he’s not giving up_ , Dean thought as he lifted his gaze back up to Cas again. Cas was boring holes into him with his eyes, and Dean had a horrible feeling that Cas knew what the answer was already, so was there any point in not being honest?

“I, well… sometimes it’s particular people.”

“People you know?” Cas tilted his head at him and Dean felt the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach.

Dean nodded slowly, and Cas mirrored the action, as if he had learned a very important secret.

“Does it help?”

“Help?” _Oh_ … _right_. “Well, yeah, it can get you in the mood, you know.”

Dean couldn’t believe he was having this conversation, with Cas, in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Maybe it was really a dream, and he would wake up and not have to deal with… this.

“The mood. Yes.” Cas sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed and Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn’t talk about this with Cas sitting on his bed.

“Okay, I’m wiped, so if you wanna go… think about this on your own.” Dean nodded his head towards the door. “Good talk.”

Cas got up and walked over to the door, pausing as he reached for the handle. “I’m sorry I disturbed you. I will think about you, and see if that helps me to get in the mood. Merry Christmas, Dean.”

He turned the handle and was almost out the door, when... _wait, what_?

“Cas, stop.” Dean strode across the room and put his hand on the door, forcing it shut. His eyes locked with Cas, and this time he didn’t feel awkward, but something else altogether. 

“You can’t just come in here and say shit like that, then leave.”

“But you wanted me to leave,” Cas said, confused.

“Well, maybe I don’t want that anymore.” Dean lifted his hand to Cas’s cheek and stroked his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Cas leaned into the touch, his eyes a few shades darker than they had been moments before.

“What do you want?” Cas’s gravelly voice sounded even deeper than it normally did, and Dean’s cock twitched in his pajama pants. Cas’s voice always did have an effect on him.

“I want...” Dean shifted, moving as close as he could to Cas without touching anywhere other than the hand that was resting on Cas’s cheek. “I think we should show each other how we get in the mood.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Cas’s with the lightest of touches. 

“Yes,” Cas agreed with a nod, when Dean pulled back. “I would like that.”

Dean took Cas’s hand and led him back over to the bed. “First, you need to get comfortable.”

Cas started to lay down still fully clothed, until Dean stopped him. 

“Comfortable means less clothes. No shoes.” Dean gestured to himself to show that he was only wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Cas unbuttoned his suit pants and pushed them down his legs and off, kicking his shoes off as he did so. Dean watched entranced, at this unexpected striptease, glad to see the socks coming off too. Cas loosened the tie and unbuttoned his shirt, but left them on. Somehow, that was sexier, and Dean couldn’t help licking his lips as he laid down on the bed.

Dean laid down on his side, so that they were facing each other, aware that his heart was beating erratically. 

“What do we do now?” Cas whispered, his breath coming out in short pants.

“Think of something... someone, and touch yourself.” Dean slowly slid his hand down, into his pants, and wrapped it around his cock.

He watched as Cas copied his movements, then he took himself in hand, and began to stroke himself. He could tell that Cas was doing the same, as his breathing became heavier, and he let out a series of little moans. 

Normally, right about now, Dean would be picturing Cas... his hands, his lips, those stunning blue eyes... even that adorable head tilt. But he didn’t need to picture him this time; he was right there. He stared into a sea of blue as he sped up his strokes. He really wanted to kiss him; he just needed to get a little closer.

Dean shifted across the bed slightly, until his mouth was hovering next to Cas’s. It would only take a...

Cas surged forward and captured Dean’s mouth with his in a passionate kiss. It was hot and fevered, and Dean instantly loved the way the angel tasted.

Dean sped up his strokes, moving his hand faster and faster, breathing heavily into Cas’s mouth. 

“Cas... oh, fuck,” he gritted out, as his orgasm hit. He carried on stroking it, as the last drops of come spilled over his hand. He was going to need a clean pair of pajama pants, and possibly a shower, but it was totally worth it.

Cas was still jerking himself, his moans getting louder and louder as he neared his climax. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Dean encouraged. “Let me hear you.”

“Deeeeeean,” Cas shouted out, as he came, writhing on the bed in ecstasy. 

Dean kissed him through it, feeling his breathing slowing and returning to normal.

Dean broke off the kiss and smiled happily at Cas. “That’s the only singing I wanna hear in the middle of the night from now on,” he sassed.

♩ _Silent night_ … ♩ Cas started to sing.

“Not again,” Dean groaned, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head again.

“You’re right. The new song was much better,” Cas chuckled. "How did it go? Deeeeeeeean,” he moaned obscenely.

  
_Ohhhh... time for round two_?


End file.
